


Ups and Downs

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bane - freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, barbone - Freeform, barstone - Freeform, or at least semi seriously, seriously wtf is this ship name, some vague feelings i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: He felt, more than heard, Peter laugh as he pressed a finger inside Rafael, moving agonizingly slowly before crooking his finger just so, causing Rafael to jolt in his lap, his stomach fluttering as his cock twitched.“Where the fuck,” Rafael began breathlessly, a small laugh escaping, “did you get lube from?”“Where’s the fun in that?” Peter asked, tone teasing as he entered another finger, stretching Rafael further.Rafael sucked in a sharp breath before leaning back, half so he could rock his hips, fucking himself on Peter’s fingers, and half so he could look at Peter’s face, try and read him.All he saw was a mischievous kind of lust, and he felt his eyelids flutter shut as he rolled his hips again, leaning back against the metal bar behind him, searching for the right angle.





	Ups and Downs

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack, and it wouldn't exist without the insane encouragement from my girls in the group chat xx
> 
> Unbeta'd :)

Something flickered inside Rafael’s chest as they ran through the surprisingly grassy grounds of Peter’s old elementary school. He wasn’t sure if it was the setting, Peter’s hand held firmly in his, or the alcohol coursing through his veins, bubbling in his stomach and making his head spin, though if anyone asked he would blame it on the latter.

Laughter welled up from somewhere inside him, spilling from his lips entirely unexpected, followed by an undignified hiccup which, under normal circumstances would cause him to flush with embarrassment.

Instead, he felt free; wild, unhinged, completely separate from himself. The look Peter gave him when they came to a halt only added to the feeling. No man in their right mind would look at him like that, a hint of gentle fondness hiding behind a burning lust.

Before he could think about it, Rafael surged forward, capturing Peter’s lips in a sloppy kiss, tangling his fingertips into the short hairs at the back of Peter’s head, grabbing onto what little he could hold.

His head spun and his skin burned as Peter gripped him back, urgent, desperate, hungry for more. He wasn’t sure how or when it had happened, but the next thing he knew, he was panting for breath, seated in Peter’s lap, trousers being pushed over his ass.

As Peter’s already slicked fingers danced around his entrance, feather-light in their touch, Rafael became distantly aware of a voice in the back of his head reminding him this was an elementary school and they shouldn’t be doing this here. Instead, he pushed the voice away, pressing back on Peter’s fingers, desperate for that familiar burn.

He felt, more than heard, Peter laugh as he pressed a finger inside Rafael, moving agonizingly slowly before crooking his finger just so, causing Rafael to jolt in his lap, his stomach fluttering as his cock twitched.

“Where the fuck,” Rafael began breathlessly, a small laugh escaping, “did you get lube from?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Peter asked, tone teasing as he entered another finger, stretching Rafael further.

Rafael sucked in a sharp breath before leaning back, half so he could rock his hips, fucking himself on Peter’s fingers, and half so he could look at Peter’s face, try and read him.

All he saw was a mischievous kind of lust, and he felt his eyelids flutter shut as he rolled his hips again, leaning back against the metal bar behind him, searching for the right angle.

He needn’t have bothered. Peter entered a third finger before finding his prostate again, sending a ripple of pleasure through Rafael, his cock achingly hard.

He reached between them, freeing Peter from his pants, relishing in making the other man shudder and moan at his touch before he opened his eyes once more, pleased to see a flush rising on Peter’s face, visible even in the dim, grimy light of the city.

“I hope you thought to bring a condom too,” Rafael muttered before reaching into Peter’s pocket to find his prize.

With a purposeful slowness designed to tease, Rafael rolled the condom over Peter’s length, letting his fingers trail over the exposed skin, a smirk tugging at his lips as he felt Peter twitch in his hand.

“Come here,” Peter growled, forcing Rafael up just enough to get them into position.

Slowly, Rafael slid himself down on Peter’s cock, relishing in the feel of Peter’s fingertips digging into his ass cheeks, hard enough to bruise. He let out a breathy moan as his prostate was brushed, barely resisting the urge to reach between them and touch himself.

“You ready?” Peter asked, and Rafael could hear the smirk in his voice.

He barely had time to register the question, let alone come up with an answer, before his stomach was swooping, wind in his hair for a moment, his ass almost sliding off of Peter’s cock entirely, before there was a force, a sharp thud of impact jolting beneath them both, the slap of flesh on flesh as Peter’s length drove into him.

He felt his head spin, blood rushing past his ears as he tried to open his eyes, but the sensation begun again, swooping, a rush of air, and then pure, unadulterated pleasure, a throbbing so deep inside himself he was sure it would never leave.

As Peter drove into him repeatedly, brushing his prostate every time, his body vibrating with every slam, every thrust, he swore his vision blacked over completely. He was lost in the sensation, overwhelming in its intensity, yet somehow something he couldn’t get enough of. He was aware of a sound, loud, breathy, absolutely wrecked, and he belatedly realized it was his own voice, calling Peter’s name on repeat, a mantra, a prayer, desperate for something he couldn’t quite put into words.

Almost the second Peter’s fingers wrapped around his aching cock, he felt his heart rate spike, the world silencing completely as his body shook with his orgasm, ripples of pleasure running through his body, leaving a heat in its wake.

He was snapped back to reality as Peter’s knuckles brushed his cheek, a move tender enough to be scoffed at if it didn’t leave Rafael’s skin prickling painfully in its wake. He hissed, an overwhelming heat encompassing his body as he tried to extricate himself from Peter’s grip, pitching to the side, gasping for breath.

The emptiness left behind as he pulled himself off of Peter’s lap was almost painful. He could still feel the throbbing reverberating inside of him as he allowed himself to collapse to the side, burying his hot face in the cool grass as he took a deep breath in. Followed by another. And another.

Rafael wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he finally rolled over, pulling his pants back up over his hips before his eyes searched for Peter. Peter, who was laid back, hips propped up at an awkward angle from whatever they’d been sitting on, a sly grin on his face as he looked at Rafael.

He was about to say something to break the silence, some retort about young men and their need to impress, when he realized exactly what Peter was half laying on. His eyes traveled across the seat, along the metal bar, slowly traveling upwards to the seat on the other end, four feet in the air.

His eyes snapped back to Peter, and he could already feel himself scowling, his good mood replaced by a sense of indignation as he picked himself up off the grass, ignoring the ache that ran through his entire body at the movement.

“C’mon,” Peter goaded, crooking a finger, as though beckoning Rafael to him. “You can’t tell me that wasn’t the best sex you’ve ever had.”

Rafael scoffed. “You fucked me on a seesaw. How romantic.”

“Oh.” Peter propped himself up with one arm, fingers running through the grass in a way that sent shivers down Rafael’s spine. “I wasn’t aware it was romance you were after.”

Rafael felt a heat rise on his face, and he was grateful for the darkness as he rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue in irritation. “Hardly.”

“Hey,” Peter raised his free hand in defense, “you said it, not me.”

A silence settled between them as Rafael looked away, punctuated only by the wind rustling through the leaves on the surrounding trees, causing the swings to creak as it picked up. Another shiver ran down Rafael’s spine, this time at the chill.

Peter made a noise, something designed to draw attention, and Rafael found he couldn’t resist, eyes flitting back to Peter’s form, zipper still undone, hair ruffled, eyes gleaming as he smiled lazily at Rafael from his spot on the ground.

“You’ll hurt your back,” Rafael muttered, less bite in his voice than he intended.

“Worth it,” Peter said with a boyish grin that caused Rafael to roll his eyes again.

He could still feel the throbbing inside of him, a feeling he was sure would echo for a couple of days. Somehow, it eased the ice forming in his chest, eased the irritation, replaced it with something far lighter, far more reminiscent of how this night had started.

Peter patted the grass beside him, and without thinking, Rafael laid down, their heads touching as Rafael’s body fanned out away from him. He heaved a small sigh, closing his eyes as Peter threaded his fingers through his hair.

It was an intimate moment, something he would normally shut down, but he still felt far too buzzed to complain. Instead, he let the feeling wash over him, his limbs growing heavy and relaxed the longer it went on.

Eventually, Peter’s hand stilled, resting at the side of his face.

There was a moment of complete stillness before Rafael said, “I can’t believe you fucked me on a seesaw.”

There was a beat of silence before laughter erupted from Peter, deep and rumbling, something he’d never heard from the man before. Before he could stop himself, Rafael was laughing too, stomach aching with the effort, the absurdity of the situation truly setting in.

After their laughter died down, Rafael was left with one undeniable fact — that had, in fact, been the best sex of his life.


End file.
